Protección
by Hime-chan.kyu
Summary: Ninguno de los dos terminaba de entenderlo. Pero ambos lo disfrutaban por igual. One-shot? DoumekixWatanuki, Shonen Ai.


Gaooooo~~! He vuelto! nOn La verdad es que este ¿One-shot? ¿Dra-shot? ¿Viñeta? Bueno, el caso es que lo escribí hace bastante, pero no lo habia corregido y lo tenia ahí abandonado… Y pues me demore menos de dos minutos en arreglarlo y aquí está, perdonen por no hacerlo antes n_nUU La pereza es mi pecado. Tambien la gula. Y ya que estamos, creo que la lujuria….y la envidia…y….xDDD Ya, no molesto mas, ¡Dedicado a Nayato-chan, que es un encanto, y a Eclipse-san como premio por estrenarse hace poco en el DouWata! ¡Espero les guste! Y ¡Respondo reviews! xDD

(Lo que sea), DoumekixWatanuki

"**Protección"**

La película era bastante común. Doumeki miraba distraído la pantalla, llevaban más de una hora y la historia no lograba interesarlo. De pronto, sintió un peso ajeno en el hombro, del lado derecho. Su mirada de desvió lentamente, encontrándose con la dulce expresión relajada en el rostro del de ojos bicolores, que dormía tranquilamente con una leve sonrisa en el rostro. Lo miró unos instantes, desconcertado. Podría asegurar que segundos antes observaba la película.

Una leve sonrisa se formó en su rostro al percatarse del agarre de la estilizada mano de Watanuki sobre su brazo. Con una delicadeza inusual en él, se movió lentamente, para hacer que la cabeza del menor cayera sobre su pecho. Con cuidado, rodeo sus hombros para luego pasar el otro brazo bajo sus rodillas y alzarlo. Sin preocuparse de apagar el televisor, se levantó con él y lo llevó hasta el dormitorio, arrodillándose junto al futón para depositarlo son suavidad. Por alguna extraña razón, no quitó su brazo de la nuca de su compañero, mientras lo cubría con las mantas. Lo miró de nuevo, y retiró sus anteojos, dejándolos al lado contrario del futón, provocando que sus rostros quedaran aún más cerca. Las manos de Watanuki seguían sobre su pecho, y el moreno lo apretó contra su cuerpo, rodeándolo en un posesivo y espontáneo abrazo que no supo explicarse. Por unos eternos segundos, simplemente se quedó ahí, sintiendo el dulce calor del más pequeño y su suave aroma y preguntándose que estaba haciendo.

En ese momento, los ojos del otro comenzaron a abrirse lentamente, mirando erráticos a su alrededor, hasta conseguir enfocarse en los dorados ojos de su compañero, que lo observaban de cerca.

_Dou... Doumeki?...-preguntó con su suave voz, aún sin despertar del todo.

El moreno sonrió, aprovechando lo despistado que estaba para apoyar su frente contra la de él.

_Te dormiste, idiota. –le susurró divertido.

_ ¿A quién le dices idiota, estúpido...? –le respondió Watanuki enfurruñándose. El moreno lo observó de nuevo y apoyó la pequeña cabeza contra su hombro. El de ojos bicolores pareció confundido.

_ ¿Qué estás haciendo? –le preguntó sin apartarse. Doumeki no le respondió, acariciándole la cabeza mientras apoyaba la barbilla sobre su cabello. Y Watanuki se dejó hacer, sin terminar de entender la actitud de su compañero.

Una inusual sonrisa se asomó a los labios del moreno, mientras lo abrazaba. Así como Watanuki nunca terminaría de comprender lo seguro que se sentía en sus brazos, Doumeki nunca se cansaría de comprobar la enorme satisfacción de mantener a la persona más importante para él completamente protegida, lo más cerca de él que fuese posible.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Eso es todo n_nU Lamento si no alcanzo sus expectativas (Nunca dije que fuera bueno xDD) Es una especie de compensación, mientras termino un Three-Shot que pienso publicar luego xDD Muchisimas gracias por su tiempo, y ya saben, ¡Para servirles!

Por cierto, he leido por ahí a varias autoras que ofrecen "fics a pedido" …o.o (Incluyendo a mi adorada Nayato-chan n_n) Asi que me uno a la causa, si es que alguien solicita mi humilde trabajo. (Aunque soy mala para las fechas xDD pero trabajo bajo presion o.o) Cualquier cosa, ya saben donde encontrarme!

Muchos besos a todos! Bye-kyu! Y ¡Coman Dounuts!


End file.
